Le Maître du Jeu
by Myscast
Summary: Septième année d'études de Tom Jedusor. Ce moment où les plans se forment, mais où tout aurait encore pu basculer... ou comment un jeune homme froid mais envoûtant se retrouve confronté à son avenir de mage noir.


**Le Maître du Jeu**

Ce fut au début de la septième année d'études de Tom que la bibliothécaire, l'exécrable Mme Estasel, se dota d'une nouvelle assistante. La nouvelle en question n'émut pas le moins du monde le futur seigneur des ténèbres, qui se concentrait actuellement sur le meilleur moyen de soutirer des informations à Slughorn au sujet de certaines pratiques de magie noire – la seule pensée qu'il lui accorda fut la vague espérance qu'elle soit moins exaspérante que la dernière assistante en date, laquelle avait fait une dépression nerveuse dès son deuxième semestre en fonction – et avait quitté son poste en emportant avec elle de précieux ouvrages de Poudlard, sacrilège s'il en est.

Cette année-là, Tom ne se rendit pas à la bibliothèque avant la quatrième semaine de cours ; il avait déjà soutiré aux vieux grimoires toutes les informations qui pouvaient susciter son intérêt, et les devoirs de début d'année lui semblaient toujours d'une facilité déconcertante – rien n'exigea donc qu'il se rendît dans le sanctuaire sacré de la vieille Estasel avant une légère complication de ses projets. Par « projets », il fallait entendre ses projets de vie après Poudlard, projets qui commençaient à se former de plus en plus nettement dans son esprit d'adolescent froid et calculateur – et qui comprenaient déjà une bonne part de destruction et de domination.

Il la vit donc pour la première fois en ce vendredi après-midi de septembre, alors que les feuilles des plus hauts arbres du parc bruissaient désagréablement contre les vitres de la bibliothèque et qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main un mot du professeur de potions lui donnant accès à la réserve pour l'après-midi – dont il avait contrefait la signature (Slughorn le couvrirait, soumis qu'il était ; et puis, cette greluche d'Estasel ne remarquerait même pas la supercherie – il était quand même le meilleur élève de toute la promotion). Balayant la pièce des yeux, Tom avisa une jeune femme qui ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire des élèves mais une longue robe de sorcier d'un violet profond. Elle était de dos et s'activait à réorganiser un rayon, levant sa baguette à bout de bras pour intervertir des livres ou les faire léviter dans les airs le temps de leur trouver un emplacement convenable ; ses longs cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds, ramenés en un chignon sommaire d'où s'échappaient nombre de mèches folles, ondulaient sur sa nuque à chacun de ses gestes assurés. « Banale » est la première pensée qui aurait dû traverser l'esprit du septième année, suivie d'un « probablement née-moldue » un peu dédaigneux ; mais il se surprit lui-même à la trouver étonnamment gracieuse, en dépit de la tâche ingrate et ennuyeuse qu'elle était en train d'effectuer. Elle y mettait une énergie incroyable, et respirait la bonne humeur ; la main qui tenait la baguette, et qui ne cessait de s'agiter de droite à gauche, donnait davantage l'impression de diriger un orchestre ou une parade de majorettes qu'un rayon de vieux livres défraîchis. Tom crut déceler quelques fragments d'une mélodie qu'elle murmurait tout bas, insensible à la poussière qui s'élevait autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle soulevait ou déposait un livre d'un petit coup de baguette.

Elle était en totale contradiction avec la vieille Estasel, que Tom n'apercevait nulle part, d'ailleurs – il doutait qu'elle ait cautionné un comportement si bon enfant dans son froid et austère sanctuaire littéraire. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait là que peu d'élèves en ce vendredi après-midi ; la plupart se considérait déjà en week-end, et n'avait pas une seule pensée pour la liste bien fournie de devoirs à rendre pour le lundi suivant. Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui et qu'elle lui souriait ; d'un sourire éclatant, plein de bonne humeur et de bonnes intentions, qui faillit faire reculer le jeune sorcier.

_Quel sourire aveuglant_, songea-t-il ; et il se mit à la haïr, de la même façon qu'il haïssait automatiquement la plupart des personnes présentes dans l'école, ou qu'il avait rencontrées au cours de sa courte existence ; une haine immédiate, dédaigneuse et incommensurable. En face de lui, la jeune brune ne se rendit compte de rien – et pour cause. Rien dans l'expression de Tom Jedusor en cet instant n'aurait laissé deviner son état d'esprit actuel ; ses traits sculptés étaient l'amabilité même, et seuls ses yeux profonds, qui pouvaient paraître chaleureux ou neutres au premier abord, laissaient transparaître par instants le vide insondable et vertigineux qu'ils renfermaient.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » lui demanda la jeune femme d'un air serviable, ses grands yeux sombres pétillant allégrement en rencontrant son regard – qu'ils capturèrent avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Puis-je vous aider ?_ lui avait-elle demandé. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il haïrait cette phrase, par la suite ; ce serait ce qu'il haïrait le plus, chez elle.

Tom sourit – d'un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus aimable.

« Mais certainement. Je dois me rendre dans la réserve, pour des recherches.

- Quel genre de recherches ? »

Il lui sembla que le sourire de la jeune assistante s'accentuait encore. Tom fit un geste vague de la main tout en lui répondant avec nonchalance.

« Oh, un devoir de septième année. Je suis plutôt doué en potions, voyez-vous ; alors le professeur Slughorn me donne des devoirs en plus, de temps en temps – je suis d'un naturel curieux, et j'aime en apprendre plus.

- Je n'en doute pas » répondit-elle – et cette fois, Tom Jedusor eut un doute.

Son sourire était trop étincelant, ses yeux trop brillants ; trop d'assurance, trop de confiance en elle se lisait dans son regard – comme si elle savait tout. Comme si elle connaissait ses projets, comme si elle avait lu au plus profond de son âme – pas à la façon soupçonneuse et impersonnelle de Dumbledore, non ; plutôt comme si elle l'avait toujours su.

Mais c'était impossible. Tom cligna des yeux, et la lueur dérangeante dans le regard de la jeune femme sembla se volatiliser ; elle n'était plus que la nouvelle assistante de la bibliothécaire, et non plus cette femme sûre d'elle et omnisciente que Tom croyait avoir aperçue sous ses traits. Il fronça les sourcils, mais elle s'était déjà détournée ; dans un tournoiement de robe violette, elle se dirigeait vers la réserve, jetant un discret coup de baguette en direction de ses cheveux châtains pour faire disparaître la poussière qui s'y était déposée. Arrivée devant le cordon qui séparait la réserve du reste de la bibliothèque, elle se tourna vers Tom, l'air mutin, et lui lança innocemment :

« Vous ne me suivez pas ? »

Tom fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, mais la suivit.

* * *

><p>Inconsciemment, un centre d'intérêt nouveau prit le pas sur les projets du jeune sorcier. Certes, il y réfléchissait encore avec assiduité, rêvant à sa montée en puissance et à ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à ce monde abject et puéril ; mais son esprit calculateur se tournait de plus en plus souvent vers la nouvelle assistante, qu'il avait, pour ainsi dire, prise pour cible. Il la haïssait, comme il haïssait chaque personne dans cette maudite école ; mais cette forme de haine était nouvelle pour lui, car il ne trouvait pas cette jeune femme inférieure ou abjecte comme l'étaient le reste des personnes qu'il côtoyait, élèves comme professeurs – il reconnaissait la force, la grâce et l'assurance qui se dégageaient d'une si jeune sorcière, tout en la haïssant précisément pour cela. Ce qui était pour le moins déstabilisant.<p>

Certes, elle rayonnait, et semblait avoir fait de l'optimisme son leitmotiv dans la vie – ce qui aurait dû suffire à donner envie au futur mage noir de l'étrangler sur le champ. Mais il ne parvenait pas à ressentir du dégoût pour cette femme, et cela le perturbait au plus haut point.

Aussi, pour tenter de comprendre ce ressenti singulier qu'elle lui inspirait – ou plutôt _l'absence_ de ce qu'il aurait _normalement_ dû ressentir à son égard –, il prenait de plus en plus souvent le chemin de la bibliothèque, sans même y penser ; à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, le visage de la jeune femme s'illuminait et il se sentait indéniablement mal à l'aise – mais il restait. Il prenait un livre et s'installait dans un coin de la pièce, pour pouvoir la suivre des yeux, elle et son hyperactivité ; sans ses longues robes violettes, qui dénotaient singulièrement avec les uniformes noirs de l'école, on aurait pu la prendre pour une élève de septième année, tant elle était pleine de vitalité et d'enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, elle était très jeune ; elle devait n'avoir fini ses études que très récemment, et cela perturbait grandement le jeune sorcier, car il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais aperçue à Poudlard avant cette rentrée de septembre.

Parfois, lorsqu'il feignait de lire tout en réfléchissant à cette curieuse personne, un rire cristallin se faisait entendre à son côté, comme si elle savait exactement sur qui portaient ses réflexions à cet instant ; et lorsqu'il relevait les yeux, elle était déjà à une ou deux allées de là, tourbillonnante, totalement absorbée par la tâche que Mme Estasel lui avait assignée. Et Tom baissait à nouveau les yeux sur son livre, la mine contrariée, fulminant intérieurement.

Un samedi après-midi, le dernier samedi avant les tant attendues vacances d'Halloween, Tom et la jeune assistante se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu des rangées de livres et des tables vacantes ; la grande majorité des élèves était descendue dans le parc, au bord du lac, pour y fêter dignement le début des vacances ; et personne n'avait dans l'idée de passer la toute première journée de relâchement dans la bibliothèque sombre et austère, que seule animait la présence flamboyante de la nouvelle assistante – personne à part Jedusor.

« Quel est ton secret ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc, après avoir déposé brutalement une pile de livres sur la table où elle se trouvait.

Occupée à annoter soigneusement une liste de fournitures, la jeune assistante prit le temps de terminer la ligne qu'elle écrivait, la couvrant de son écriture souple et assurée aux grandes lettres déliées ; Tom demeura immobile, le regard rivé au visage concentré de la jeune femme, comme s'il essayait de la brûler par l'intensité de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Enfin, elle posa sa longue plume noire et releva les yeux vers lui ; elle semblait indéniablement amusée – et désolée, aussi. Oui, on pouvait lire ce sentiment-là au plus profond de son regard si expressif – la présence, diffuse et intangible, du regret.

Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure ; mais un murmure incontestablement assuré.

« Je suis une devineresse, Tom. »

Il frémit. D'abord parce qu'il était surpris, et qu'il _détestait_ être surpris ; il avait dû se retenir d'ouvrir grand les yeux comme le premier né-moldu venu. Et aussi… aussi parce qu'elle l'avait appelé Tom, et que seuls ses professeurs ou les gens de l'orphelinat l'avaient appelé ainsi jusqu'à présent – et ce prénom avait toujours sonné pour lui comme une insulte, un nom maudit, une moquerie presque insupportable. Pour le reste du monde – camarades de Poudlard, enfants de l'orphelinat, commerçants de Pré-au-Lard -, il était Jedusor ; et il lui était très désagréable d'entendre son prénom prononcé d'une façon si chantante, si rieuse, si amusée – pas moqueuse, mais c'était pire encore. C'était déconcertant. Et cela ne lui convenait pas.

« Une _devineresse _? répéta-t-il un peu hargneusement. Comme les stupides diseuses de bonne-aventure que l'on trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse et que ce fou de Dumbledore veut engager dans l'école ?

- Pas exactement » répondit calmement la jeune sorcière – et Tom aurait juré que son sourire s'était encore accentué. « Les femmes de ma famille ont toujours eu un don. Le don de voir l'avenir des gens illustres, de présager certains évènements déterminants, certains chemins possibles que le destin de ces futurs grands hommes peut en venir à emprunter. Ce don est imparfait, car ma famille n'a jamais pu entrevoir sa propre destinée – même si les femmes de ma famille ont toujours donné naissance à de très grands sorciers, et à de grandes devineresses. »

Tom fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Par légilimancie, il avait tenté de projeter son esprit vers le sien, afin de sonder ses pensées et accéder à ses souvenirs ; mais il s'était heurté à un mur.

_Non, pas à un mur, _corrigea-t-il mentalement. _A du vide. _

Comme si son esprit à lui s'était perdu quelque part à la limite du sien – près, très près, mais encore trop loin pour ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Cela accentua sa fureur ; mais il prit sur lui et n'en montra rien. Sévère et dangereux, il se redressa fièrement devant la jeune assistante qui lui faisait face, toujours assise à la vieille table d'acajou.

« Et qu'as-tu vu, dans le mien ? Mon destin t'a-t-il été dévoilé ? »

Il y avait de la moquerie, dans sa voix ; l'envie de l'humilier, de se moquer de son don improbable et de ses superstitions grotesques. Mais la jeune sorcière ne se démonta pas.

Au contraire, elle soutint son regard avec son assurance coutumière ; son léger sourire ne quittait plus son visage.

« Tu deviendras un puissant mage noir. Tu répondras au nom de Lord Voldemort. Tu tueras, tu sèmeras la destruction, tu sépareras des familles et pousseras des lignées entières à la déchéance ; et tu règneras, en imposant ta vision du monde. En cherchant à éradiquer ceux qui n'y sont pas conformes. Mais un long et périlleux chemin t'attend encore avant d'y parvenir… »

Le septième année perdit de sa superbe. Le visage froid et grave, il se recula de quelques pas, prenant appui contre une étagère à moitié vide. Son visage s'était figé en une expression de colère et de sévérité ; sa main droite était crispée à un pli de sa robe de sorcier, crispée au point de s'en blanchir les jointures.

Il avait formé des projets, certes ; au plus profond de son esprit calculateur et revêche. Mais ces projets étaient encore troubles, leurs contours encore sérieusement indéfinis ; il avait réfléchi au nom de Voldemort, il avait commis ses premiers meurtres cet été – dont son sale moldu de père. Mais c'était là bien plus que ce qu'il avait été en mesure de concevoir ; il était ambitieux, mais il était encore avant tout un jeune élève de Poudlard à la recherche d'une voie encore bien incertaine. Se voir ainsi révélé quelque chose de si grand, de si funeste et de si glorieux…

A cet instant précis, toute sa réserve s'envola. Il la croyait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle connaissait le patronyme qu'il s'était choisi, et c'était un titre qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé à voix haute, qu'il n'avait jamais couché sur le papier ; qu'il n'avait jamais _pensé_ audiblement, mais qui sommeillait plutôt dans les abysses de sa personnalité, attendant son heure – quelque chose auquel elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir accès en sondant ses pensées, et encore moins sans qu'il ne se fût rendu compte de l'intrusion.

A cet instant précis… il avait l'impression d'avoir percé le secret de la jeune assistante de la bibliothécaire, cette jeune personne sortie de nulle part et entourée à la fois d'optimisme et de mystère ; jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir plus, plus derrière cette information qu'elle venait de lui révéler, plus derrière sa présence-même en ces lieux particuliers. A cet instant précis, il se sentait supérieur à elle ; supérieur parce qu'il connaissait son secret, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait manquer d'avoir pris la mesure de sa personne – après tout, elle connaissait son destin.

* * *

><p>« Je croyais pourtant que tu m'étudiais.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a conduite à cette déduction ?

- Tu venais toujours t'asseoir au même endroit, à la bibliothèque – et tu m'observais. Tu réfléchissais. Sur moi – je le voyais bien.

- C'est la vérité.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté en chemin ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis arrêté ?

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon nom.

- Tu t'appelles Lawrence ; c'est le nom que crie la vieille Estasel lorsqu'elle s'adresse à toi.

- Ce n'est que mon nom de famille. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt - il y a des hommes illustres, dans ma famille, je te l'ai dit.

- Quel est ton nom, dans ce cas ?

- Ca ne t'intéresse pas.

- Qui es-tu pour savoir ce qui intéresse Lord Voldemort ?

- Tu n'es pas Voldemort – pas encore. Tu es Tom. Tom Jedusor.

- … je hais ce nom.

- Je sais.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- … Cordéline.

- Et ton nom de famille ?

- Il est trop illustre pour tes saintes oreilles. Et puis, ce n'est rien, un nom de famille ; ça change au moindre mariage. A mon avis, c'est le prénom qui en révèle le plus sur une personne, et qui lui correspond le mieux.

- Je hais mon prénom. Et pourtant, je ne me hais pas. Je suis redoutable – et je le serai encore davantage, c'est mon destin – le destin que tu m'as prédit.

- Je peux me tromper, tu sais. Rien n'est jamais écrit. Tout peut se mettre à trembler, comme une feuille d'automne à la première brise de l'hiver… trembler puis disparaître.

- Je croyais que tu lisais l'avenir.

- Pas l'avenir. Le destin. La destinée de certaines personnes – les gens illustres, qui imprimeront leur marque sur le monde – qui ont le plus de _probabilités_ de l'y imprimer. Mais il y a toujours un revirement possible. La destinée évolue en fonction des choix, des rencontres. En fonction de ce que l'on est, de ce que l'on devient. Rien n'est jamais écrit.

- … parle-moi encore de mon destin.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'écoutes que ce qui t'intéresse. Le reste, tu l'écartes, tu le chasses de ton esprit. Cela te fera du tort, un jour. Cela causera ta perte.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Je… quoi ? »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps ; les rayons de lune, diaphanes et froids, enveloppaient les deux silhouettes accoudées à la large fenêtre de pierre. En dessous d'eux, le parc et la forêt interdite semblaient à la fois figés et endormis ; seul le lac ondulait doucement, laissant les reflets argentés du ciel étoilé le parcourir fugitivement. L'une des deux silhouettes s'était tournée vers sa conjointe, qui avait toujours le regard rivé au lac scintillant ; ils se retrouvaient souvent ici, le préfet-en-chef et la nouvelle assistante, lorsque le voile de la nuit était tombé sur le monde et que le reste du château était plongé dans le silence et les songes.

Ce soir, Cordéline le regardait avec surprise ; une expression que l'on ne devait pas lui voir souvent. Tom sentait son regard expressif détailler lentement son profil, et un sourire moqueur vint durcir ses traits.

« Cet aspect de mon destin te serait-il resté caché, Cordéline ? »

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle ; elle semblait ennuyée.

« Je te l'ai dit, tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin à ma propre destinée m'est irrévocablement caché, Tom. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, la poussant à se rencogner contre la pierre froide de la saillie ; elle semblait déconcertée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il d'un ton bas et envoûtant.

- Je suis de sang-mêlé...

- Moi aussi. »

Et il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, en un baiser à la fois dur et exigeant, auquel elle s'abandonna totalement.

* * *

><p>Elle le contemplait, perplexe. Il dormait auprès d'elle, nu dans le grand lit vert et argent de sa chambre de préfet-en-chef ; son corps endormi ne touchait pas le sien – le sorcier gardait toujours entre eux une distance suffisante lorsqu'il n'avait plus soif de leurs ébats. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés par la sueur ; son visage endormi demeurait froid et sévère, et ses sourcils se fronçaient périodiquement. Sur le petit meuble qui lui servait de table de chevet, Cordéline pouvait apercevoir un petit carnet à la couverture noire impeccable et brillante – son journal intime, qui apparaîtrait vierge à quiconque aurait la lubie de le feuilleter, mais qui s'emparerait inéluctablement de l'âme de celui qui serait assez stupide pour prétendre y poser le bout de sa plume.<p>

La jeune femme ramena sous elle ses jambes nues, frissonnante dans la froideur de décembre ; c'était les vacances de Noël, et Tom n'était pas rentré à l'orphelinat – comme chaque année. Les pensées de la jeune femme ne cessaient de revenir à ce corps étendu auprès d'elle – elle n'avait pas pressenti cela. Ca ne s'était encore jamais passé ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il lui fallait aller aussi loin…

Tout était encore si incertain. Ou plutôt si _certain_, justement, si _déterminé_ ; Jedusor s'avançait inéluctablement vers le destin qu'elle lui avait entrevu. Il s'y avançait même à grands pas, perfectionnant ses projets, tirant de plus en plus d'assurance de la prédiction qu'il lui faisait sans cesse répéter. Il n'avait pas la moindre pensée qui pourrait l'éloigner du but qu'il se fixait peu à peu – et la roue du destin semblait inexorable.

Cordéline frissonna, et attira à elle les lourdes couvertures brodées d'argent – à défaut du corps chaud qu'elle aurait aimé sentir contre le sien.

* * *

><p>Les mois passèrent ; la froideur de l'hiver commença à s'éloigner. Ce fut au mois de Mars que la jeune femme connut le pire instant d'incertitude ; l'espace de quelques minutes funestes, son optimisme légendaire faiblit dangereusement.<p>

Elle portait un enfant. L'infirmière de Poudlard était formelle – et fort heureusement pour Cordéline, elle ne sembla pas envisager une seule seconde qu'un élève de Poudlard puisse en être le responsable. La jeune femme sortit de l'infirmerie l'esprit singulièrement vide ; elle avait oublié jusqu'à ses préoccupations sur la destinée de Jedusor. Une seule chose la préoccupait grandement, en cet instant : la réaction de Tom.

C'était l'instant qui pouvait faire pencher la balance ; dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Et pour la première fois de l'année, elle craignit d'échouer, craignit que ladite balance ne penche du mauvais côté ; à tel point qu'elle se demanda fugitivement si elle ne ferait pas mieux de s'en aller, de quitter Poudlard - d'attendre un prochain but en se faisant oublier de tous. Mais elle n'était pas lâche ; et même si son propre destin lui semblait plus que jamais énigmatique, elle savait que tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui – pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Rien n'est jamais écrit ; et tout reste toujours à construire. C'était la première chose que lui avait enseignée sa mère, il y avait de cela bien longtemps ; et ça n'était certainement pas le moment de le renier.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta devant la chambre de préfet de Tom, son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle donna le mot de passe d'une voix monocorde qui lui était étrangère, et qui sonna désagréablement à ses propres oreilles. Le septième année ne lui accorda pas le moindre coup d'œil ; il était plongé dans un livre de magie noire, qu'il avait subtilisé à la bibliothèque avec l'aide de Cordéline, et projetait visiblement de mettre au point un sortilège de lien magique personnalisé – un sortilège d'attachement et de fidélité par lequel il pourrait asservir ses adeptes.

« Tom » murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, agacé ; il détestait l'entendre prononcer ce nom. Aujourd'hui, cependant, cela avait semblé nécessaire à la jeune assistante ; il lui fallait jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Que veux-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Sa voix était bien loin des graves envoûtantes avec lesquelles il lui susurrait des « _c'est toi que je veux _» charmeurs ; il détestait être dérangé dans ses funestes (mais hautement satisfaisantes) cogitations.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Il haussa les sourcils, avec l'air de n'être que très vaguement concerné ; elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Oui, _de toi_, Tom ! »

En voyant son expression redevenir neutre, elle comprit que c'était précisément la précision qu'il attendait ; et qu'il avait réellement envisagé une possibilité autre que celle qu'elle venait de confirmer. Furieuse, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte avec détermination, l'esprit tout entier dominé par la colère et l'incrédulité. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas à travers la chambre qu'elle se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre le mur ; elle laissa échapper un cri, non à cause de la violence du choc (que le sorcier avait amorti en passant un bras dans le dos de la jeune sorcière), mais en raison du contact froid de la pierre contre ses jambes nues. Tom l'avait rejointe avec sa rapidité hors du commun – habituellement motivée par la fureur -, et la toisait à présent avec une expression à la fois neutre et concentrée ; Cordéline ne détourna pas les yeux, les plongeant fièrement dans le regard de feu et de glace qui lui faisait face.

A sa grande surprise, le visage de Tom Jedusor se détendit ; il perdit son expression hautaine et vint enfouir son visage dans les lourdes boucles brunes qui tombaient dans le cou et sur les épaules de la sorcière. Lentement, Cordéline l'entoura de ses bras ; il la serra contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de gestes envers elle, lui qui privilégiait les baisers impitoyables et les corps-à-corps fougueux, déterminés ; le concept même d'étreinte, étreinte d'une sang-mêlée, de surcroît, allait à l'encontre totale des aspirations profondes du jeune mage noir ambitieux. A cet instant précis, les yeux de Cordéline s'ouvrir grand dans la pénombre tamisée de la chambre du préfet, et elle sentit en elle le changement profond qui venait de s'opérer dans le destin de Jedusor ; la vision de son ascension de mage noir s'était considérablement altérée, devenant à peine plus que la plus infime des probabilités. Il venait de s'éloigner de cette funeste destinée, par le fait même qu'il n'avait pas repoussé la jeune sorcière, par le fait même qu'il avait eu une pensée pour lui-même enfant, lui que son père avait si cruellement rejeté, lui que sa mère sorcière avait, à ses yeux, si lâchement abandonné en mourant comme la dernière des faibles, comme la dernière des moldues sur un trottoir gelé – il n'avait pu se résoudre à rejeter Cordéline. Par cette seule étreinte qu'il venait de lui octroyer - et qu'elle lui avait tendrement rendue -, il venait de réduire sa glorieuse destinée à un songe aussi incertain et intangible que la flammèche d'une chandelle que l'on aurait brusquement soumise aux caprices du vent.

Cordéline sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues rougies ; Tom s'en aperçut et les mit sur le compte du soulagement de ne pas être dédaigneusement repoussée. Certes, elle ressentait indéniablement du soulagement ; mais il se méprenait grandement sur les raisons qui motivaient en elle ce sentiment.

Agrippant fermement le tissu de la robe du préfet-en-chef entre ses doigts, elle ferma les yeux et serra fort les paupières, laissant un faible sourire s'attarder sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le mois de mai arriva, Cordéline venait tout juste d'entamer son cinquième mois de grossesse ; elle avait reçu les félicitations de tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard, qui s'était pris d'affection pour cette jeune femme pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme, et aussi de bon nombre d'élèves qui admiraient toujours leur ravissante nouvelle assistante – sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se doutât un seul instant qu'elle avait succombé aux charmes d'un de leur condisciple. Le condisciple en question n'avait pas radicalement changé depuis l'annonce de l'heureux évènement ; si sa funeste destinée semblait désormais écartée, il se montrait toujours aussi froid et cruel – peut-être même davantage qu'auparavant.<p>

Le dernier soir de mai, il entra dans une colère noire dont lui seul avait le secret ; il saisit la jeune femme par le bras, la serrant d'une poigne de fer qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Après l'avoir ainsi immobilisée, il leva sa main gauche à la hauteur du visage de Cordéline, agitant devant ses yeux la grosse bague à la pierre noire qu'il portait à l'annulaire ; elle tressaillit lorsqu'il projeta sa main vers elle, écrasant la bague à la lourde monture d'argent sur sa pommette, laissant une longue estafilade rougeâtre sur sa peau tendre. Cordéline porta la main à sa joue entaillée, fixant Jedusor avec son assurance coutumière – ce qui acheva de faire enrager le sorcier. Il se contint, cependant ; si elle lut clairement dans son regard tout le dégoût que lui inspiraient sa bonne humeur et sa confiance en elle inébranlables, les paroles qu'il prononça furent parfaitement froides et maîtrisées.

« Tu la vois, cette bague ? C'est le symbole des Gaunt. Les héritiers de Serpentard. J'en suis le dernier descendant – mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas, Cordéline ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait aussi quelle question viendrait ensuite ; ce dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée, en revanche, c'était de la réponse à cette même question.

« Mon enfant – cet enfant que tu portes en toi. Quel sera son destin ?

- Je l'ignore, murmura-t-elle.

- Sera-t-il le nouvel héritier de Serpentard ? Reprendra-t-il les desseins contrariés de son père ? M'apportera-t-il honneur et fierté ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux avoir accès aux informations qui me concernent, de près ou de loin. Cet enfant est aussi le mien, Tom.

- Sera-t-il un homme fier et ambitieux, comme son père ? Redorera-t-il ce nom obscur et infâme de Jedusor ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, murmura-t-elle encore – et le regret était à nouveau présent dans ses grands yeux sombres. Tu ne fais jamais attention aux paroles que je prononce. Tu ne retiens que ce qui a trait à ta gloire et à ta grandeur futures… et désormais passées… »

Tom continuait ses questions, sans jamais la regarder ; il l'avait lâchée et contemplait à présent la grosse pierre noire désormais sertie de sang, qu'il faisait tourner doucement autour de son doigt. La lumière qui s'y reflétait semblait pervertie et noirâtre.

Cependant, le regard qu'il jeta à Cordéline lorsque celle-ci se détourna de lui était étonnamment doux ; et la jeune femme sentit en elle que la funeste destinée était encore davantage écartée.

* * *

><p>Il tenait à cet enfant. Il tenait à elle – même si c'était inconscient, même si cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait et de tout ce qu'il voulait construire. Il faudrait que cela suffise. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit le cas.<p>

Oui, elle l'espérait de tout cœur lorsqu'elle disparut de la bibliothèque, en ce premier jour de Juin de la septième année de Tom Jedusor, la main posée sur son ventre désormais bien rond, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'homme qu'elle laissait derrière elle – l'homme qu'elle espérait avoir changé.

* * *

><p>« La nouvelle assistante ? Cela fait un an qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle assistante ! Voyons, vous connaissez les désagréments que la dernière en date avait causés à Mme Estasel… Subtiliser de précieux livres de Poudlard et les revendre sur le Chemin de Traverse… la petite Eugénie, je crois bien ? »<p>

Jedusor fronça les sourcils. Personne ne semblait se souvenir que la veille encore, la bibliothèque était dotée d'une assistante flamboyante qui passait son temps à virevolter dans le château entier malgré ses six mois de grossesse.

Même Mme Estasel fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vint lui demander des comptes ; « Qui ça ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix désagréable et haut perchée, visiblement indignée qu'il ait l'audace de se moquer d'elle.

Et il eut beau fouiller son esprit tout entier de façon méthodique, comme il l'avait fait pour chaque élève de septième année qu'il avait croisé ce matin, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux sombres répondant au nom délicieusement désuet de Cordéline ; et il ne connaissait personne capable de modifier la mémoire de tant de sorciers en une seule nuit.

Aveuglé par la rage, il bouscula la vieille femme et sortit en claquant vigoureusement la porte de la bibliothèque, ce qui lui valut des hurlements indisposés qui lui donnèrent encore davantage des envies de meurtre.

On ne disparaissait pas comme ça, sans laisser de trace ; on ne disparaissait pas simultanément de la mémoire de tous les êtres à vous avoir croisé, à l'exception notable de celui qui avait fait de vous sa raison de vivre.

* * *

><p>Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi ; Tom, confiant qu'il était – et qu'il avait toujours été – dans ses facultés et dans son esprit calculateur, n'était pas prêt à remettre en doute cette année passée aux côtés de Cordéline ; pas une seconde il n'envisagea la possibilité que son esprit lui ait joué un tour, et qu'il soit responsable de sa propre désorientation. Son esprit était la seule chose en laquelle il avait une confiance absolue ; si son corps, par sa faiblesse et sa mortalité, le répugnait, son esprit était l'arme suprême qu'il avait aiguisée tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard, en même temps que ses aptitudes magiques et que ses connaissances dans les forces obscures. Aussi, il aurait pu consacrer le reste de son existence à honorer cette compagne mystérieuse et désormais perdue, et cet enfant qu'il avait chéri avant même qu'il n'ait vu le jour ; mais le malheur voulut que la détermination de Jedusor fût sans égale, et que dans ses recherches forcenées pour retrouver une trace de l'assistante bibliothécaire, il tombât sur un livre qui allait à nouveau changer le cours de son destin.<p>

Un illustre inconnu – sans doute un autre mage noir détourné de sa noble destinée, qui avait renoncé à sa propre gloire et avait choisi de rester fidèle à la mémoire de Cordéline, consacrant ses aptitudes à chercher sans relâche à percer le secret de sa disparition ; _exactement_ ce que Jedusor avait été tenté de faire – avait recensé toutes les apparitions de la jeune femme au cours des siècles. Il était mort au siècle précédent, et son ouvrage devait donc contenir de nombreuses lacunes – qui savait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire, durant ce siècle-là ? Qui savait où elle avait pu intervenir – ou plutôt, _auprès de qui_ ? Mais il lui apporta les éléments dont il avait besoin – au grand dam du destin lui-même.

Traversant l'histoire de la magie, apparue à de nombreux moments fatidiques pour en changer le cours, - moments du passé, et peut-être même moments à venir, puisqu'elle voyait au-delà ! -, Cordéline était présente sans la moindre linéarité, et on retrouvait sa trace dans de nombreuses représentations et dans de nombreux témoignages ; ici, sur cette gravure murale du Vème siècle, elle était jeune ; l'instant d'après (c'est-à-dire sur la représentation suivante, quelques huit siècles plus tard), elle était déjà une femme d'âge mûre que Tom reconnaissait à peine – seule la grâce restait la même, flamboyante et intouchable, insensible aux méfaits du temps. L'instant d'après, cependant – moins d'un siècle plus tard, cette fois-là -, elle était à nouveau jeune et gracile – peut-être même plus jeune que lorsque Tom l'avait connue, son sourire bienveillant figé - mais fidèlement retranscrit - sur un élégant papyrus sorcier.

Sa vie était un puzzle qui semblait bien difficile à assembler ; elle ne semblait pas honorer une époque de sa présence plus de dix à vingt mois, remontant le temps ou se projetant dans l'avenir pour empêcher un évènement dramatique ou un avènement funeste. Séduisant les mages noirs et les détournant de leur but – et échouant aussi, parfois.

Tom eut un sourire mauvais. Il avait failli se faire duper ; il avait failli se laisser changer, et entrer dans le tableau de chasse de cette stupide devineresse, en se mettant docilement sur la voie d'un destin détourné. En lui donnant l'impression d'être le maître du jeu, elle l'avait manipulé, elle l'avait poussé à influencer de lui-même son destin, tout à fait inconsciemment – pour elle. Et en toute bienveillance. Mais il avait découvert la supercherie – et était plus que jamais décidé à accomplir sa funeste mais glorieuse destinée.

_Je vaincrai_, songea-t-il. _Rien n'est encore écrit – rien n'est _jamais_ écrit. _

_Je vais devenir Lord Voldemort. _

Le cours de son destin venait une nouvelle fois de changer brutalement ; inexorablement, cette fois.

* * *

><p>A la page suivante de l'ouvrage que Lord Voldemort venait d'abandonner, une miniature, reproduction d'un tableau du Moyen Âge peint d'après ses illustres modèles, s'anima. Elle représentait une cour fastueuse, égaillée par un heureux évènement ; au centre exact de la miniature, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, qui portait encore sur la joue la marque d'une longue estafilade mal cicatrisée, serrait contre son cœur un bébé aux cheveux noirs.<p>

De toutes les représentations existantes, c'était la seule qui montrait Cordéline dans le rôle d'une mère aimante ; la seule où la jeune femme apparaissait avec un enfant, de toute sa longue vie de devineresse.

Cet enfant s'appelait Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>« Tu connais mon avenir, et pourtant, tu viens quand même vers moi ? »<em>

_Il ne voyait aucune adéquation entre cette femme souriante, pleine d'un enthousiasme débordant et d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, et le destin sombre, funeste et impressionnant qu'elle lui avait prédit et décrit – un destin qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un. _

_Cordéline secoua la tête ; ses longs cheveux détachés semblèrent s'animer à ce geste, dansant gracieusement avec les derniers rayons de soleil qui cherchaient à s'y refléter. _

_« Il y aura certes de la noirceur et de la terreur, dans cet ordre du monde que tu vas instaurer ; mais il y aura aussi des joies, étouffées mais bien présentes. Et puis… » Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. « Rien n'est jamais écrit. _

_- Une devineresse qui ne croit pas en la prédestination… »_

_Elle sourit. _

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Petit (ou grand) mot de l'auteure :<strong>

Et voilà. Je me suis permis cet OS parce qu'il y a beaucoup de suppositions concernant Merlin, mais que personne ne connaît grand chose de lui, finalement.

Et puis je trouvais ça bien marrant de lier Merlin à Voldemort - deux très grands sorciers, mais l'un porté vers le bien et l'autre résolument tourné vers le mal... à mon avis, il fallait une sacrée ascendance pour naître aussi puissant que Merlin - et qui de plus puissant que l'héritier de Serpentard, des Gaunt et des Peverell ? Sans compter que l'on admet dans les contes arthuriens que le père de Merlin est un démon, un être diabolique... et sa mère une humaine (d'où le côté profondément humain et bienveillant de Cordéline) et une prêtresse ou une prophétesse. Merlin lui-même serait né prophète, et serait atteint de folie vers la fin de sa vie...

Enfin, sur Pottermore, le message de bienvenue de la Serpentard confirme que Merlin appartenait à cette maison lorsqu'il était à Poudlard !

##

Voici quelques précisions supplémentaires sur les « sources » et suppositions qui m'ont permis d'élaborer cette histoire : d'après _Wikipédia_, Merlin (_filiation et naissance_) : « La naissance de Merlin n'est détaillée que par les auteurs chrétiens de la légende arthurienne. L'Historia Brittonum mentionne simplement qu'il est un « enfant sans père ». »

« Le trouvère normand Robert de Boron fait de Merlin un cambion, né d'une mère humaine et d'un père démoniaque dont il a hérité ses pouvoirs »

Autres passages Wiki qui m'ont inspirée : « Son père maléfique lui donne la capacité de voir le passé, sa mère touchée par la grâce de Dieu celle de voir l'avenir. »

« Dans tous les textes médiévaux, Merlin naît porteur d'une grande sagesse et montre une exceptionnelle précocité intellectuelle, comme en témoigne l'épisode où, enfant, il défie les mages de Vortigern qui souhaitent le sacrifier. Dès sa naissance, il est capable de parler et de prophétiser. »

##

Quelques précisions supplémentaires concernant l'histoire : _à propos de Mme Estasel_ : il me semblait peu probable que Mme Pince soit déjà bibliothécaire à l'époque de Tom Jedusor – elle est décrite à l'époque de Harry comme ayant des cheveux noirs. Néanmoins, j'ai tenu à préserver la tradition de la bibliothécaire austère et pointilleuse, pour renforcer le contraste avec sa jeune assistante ; d'autre part, « Irma Pince » étant l'anagramme de « I am Prince » (d'après le WikiHP), j'ai choisi (ou plutôt inventé…) le nom d'Estasel à partir de l'anagramme d' « Altesse », afin de rester dans la continuité.

Cette histoire a d'ailleurs failli s'appeler "_Tom Jedusor et la nouvelle assistante de la bibliothécaire_"... mais curieusement, ça sonnait tout de suite moins mystérieux !

_A propos de ces paroles que prononce Cordéline au cours du long dialogue avec Tom : « _Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'écoutes que ce qui t'intéresse. Le reste, tu l'écartes, tu le chasses de ton esprit. Cela te fera du tort, un jour. Cela causera ta perte. » : Elle fait allusion à sa profonde méconnaissance de la magie blanche (qui lui causera du tort lorsque le sacrifice de Lily le mettra en échec pour la première fois, puis lorsqu'il pensera avoir tué Harry lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard), ainsi qu'à sa méconnaissance de toutes les formes de magie ou de vie qu'il considère indignes de son intérêt (à l'exemple de la magie des elfes, qu'il a totalement exclue des sortilèges de protection qui entourent ses Horcruxes – comme le montre l'histoire de Kreattur et de Regulus).

##

En espérant que cette histoire vous ait plu :) et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
